Act 58 - Stars 9
Eternal Sailor Moon shockingly finds herself fighting against the other Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask, who have all been revived and brainwashed by Sailor Galaxia. The new evil gruesome Sailor Senshi defeat the Amazoness Quartet and almost kill Sailor Moon with little effort. Plot Everyone is completely stunned and shocked to see the eight Sailor Senshi of the solar system standing on the steps of Sailor Galaxia's palace. Sailor Moon sees only her friends, and crying with joy, she calls out to them. However, Sailor Chibi Chibi and Sailor Chibi Moon see their bracelets as Tuxedo Mask appears from the depths of the castle's entrance. With a sudden gasp, Sailor Moon sees him and her eyes go blank. Chibi Chibi Moon latches onto her leg, trying to stop Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon knocks Chibi Chibi Moon away and runs towards her friends, oblivious to the threat. Chibi Moon calls out to her as well, to no avail. Tuxedo Mask orders the Senshi to kill Sailor Moon and take the Silver Crystal. Sailor Moon is stunned, and the Senshi prepare to attack. First, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars release Mercury Aqua Rhapsody and Mars Flame Sniper; the Sailor Quartet jump in front of Sailor Moon and try to counter the attacks, but they are knocked to the ground. Sailor Chibi Moon cries out to her companions, and realizes the others are all being controlled. She tells Sailor Moon that if she removes their bracelets, they can turn back to normal. However, Chibi Chibi Moon grabs her hand and shakes her head furiously. As she does, Chibi Moon has a vision of the deaths of Tuxedo Mask and all the Senshi, their bodies burning away into dust. Chibi Moon is horrified and asks if these things really happened. Knowing this, she now understands that those in front of her are just puppets of Galaxia. Sailor Jupiter attacks with Jupiter Oak Evolution and knocks Sailor Moon to the ground. Chibi Moon tries to tell Sailor Moon they are just more enemies created by Galaxia, but she is reluctant to believe that because they are all using their own attacks. Sailor Pluto confirms that it is them, newly reborn, then attacks with Chronos Typhoon. Chibi Moon cannot believe that it is really Pluto. Sailor Uranus appears and calls on Sailor Galaxia for power, then raises her bracelet and calls out, "Galactica Space Turbulence!" Chibi Moon is hit by the attack and falls to the ground. Sailor Moon runs to her, and Chibi Moon reminds her that all of their friends were killed. Sailor Moon insists that it cannot be true because her friends are right there, but Chibi Moon replies that Galaxia only revived their bodies to kill Sailor Moon and the others. Meanwhile, Sailor Saturn attacks with Galactica Glaive Surprise. Her attack was aimed at Sailor Moon, but Chibi Chibi Moon moves in front of her and protects her from the blast. Tuxedo Mask and Saturn are astounded, and Sailor Neptune joins the fray with Galactica Violin Tide. Sailor Moon deflects this attack and the blast causes damage to the castle. Sailor Moon is slowly beginning to realize that things are not as they seem. Saturn and Pluto combine their powers, and using the Silence Glaive and Garnet Orb, attack Chibi Chibi Moon with Galactica Cannon. Sailor Venus steps up and uses Venus Love and Galactica Shock to attack Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon counters, and as their powers collide, Tuxedo Mask becomes visibly irritated. He runs into the castle and Sailor Moon follows him. Once inside, she is able to see his eyes and the bracelet and senses that it is not really him. Mars, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter enter the castle and attack Sailor Moon with Galactica Gale, but she counters the group attack. Outside, Chibi Moon cries out to her companions. If they fight each other, she wonders, who will be left to protect the Earth, the galaxy, and their future?! Sailor Moon uses Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss, but Venus counters it easily with a single hand. She mocks Sailor Moon's power, stating that the power of the so-called greatest Sailor Crystal was as soft as a gentle breeze. Sailor Moon can only think of Minako, her friend, and feels she cannot fight them. All of the Senshi combine their powers into Galactica Planet Attack, which releases enough power to tear apart Sailor Moon’s wings and shatter the Eternal Tiare. She falls to the ground, stunned, bleeding, and almost killed. Tuxedo Mask walks over to her and mocks her. Sailor Chibi Moon begins to panic and tries to go and help, but Chibi Chibi Moon stops her, saying that this is Sailor Moon's battle. Chibi Chibi Moon says that the future of the galaxy depends on this, and asks that Chibi Moon believe in Sailor Moon. Meanwhile, the Senshi close in on Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Mask gives the order for them to kill her. Sailor Chibi Moon calls out to Sailor Moon and Chibi Chibi Moon prays. Sailor Moon rises to her feet once more, now resolute and determined. With a cry of "Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss!" she revives the Eternal Tiare and blasts away the bodies of the eight Senshi before her. Tuxedo Mask is stunned at this power and, as their bodies vanish, the eight Sailor Crystals appear. Sailor Moon lunges for them, but they vanish before she can grasp even one. There is a sudden, immense flash from the castle and crystal mounted above them. Sailor Galaxia appears and asks Sailor Moon how she enjoyed the act, welcoming her to the castle of the most powerful Sailor Senshi. Sailor Moon thinks that she has finally made it to Galaxia. Meanwhile, Galaxia comments on Sailor Moon's shine of anger, even though Sailor Moon is wounded, her wings broken. Sailor Moon replies that her power does not come from hatred, but instead is from her belief in the power of the Sailor Senshi. She says that she believes in the Sailor Crystals, and in her own power, and that they will be reborn. She reaffirms to herself that she is able to fight for the future she believes in. Sailor Galaxia mocks her by asking if Sailor Moon truly believes in that future. Tuxedo Mask comes forward and kisses Galaxia on the lips, on her brooch, and on the floor before her boot. Sailor Moon cannot bear the sight of this and turns away, crying out to Mamoru. Galaxia kicks Tuxedo Mask away from her and steps forcefully on his hand with her heeled boot. Sailor Galaxia declares that this man, the power she has collected, and everything in the galaxy is hers, and if Sailor Moon wants it back she must fight for it. Sailor Moon firmly vows that she will fight, and end this war. She raises her staff and Galaxia raises her bracelets, then they lunge towards one another as their powers erupt around them. Translation Information First Appearances es:Act 58 Stars 9 pl:Act 50: Gwiazdy 8 Category:Chapter guide Category:Manga Category:Stars arc